All I want and more
by GeekAgron
Summary: Future Fic Santana pretty much knew she had the life she always wanted. Brittana with side Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat up in bed and looked at the bedside clock, 2AM, I silently huffed and cursed not being able to sleep properly, I had work in the morning too. I looked to my left and even though the room was dark I could see the outline of the body sound asleep beside me. I smile and lay back down and snuggle closer to the body embracing their warmth they radiate, I quickly and thankfully fall back asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm clock, stupid fucking thing, I smash the alarm with my hand and reluctantly sit up, stirring the person beside me awake too. She sits ups and smiles at me,

"Morning San" she says sleepily

I can't help but smile at her cuteness and reply

"Morning Britt" smiling at her

She was about to reply when she suddenly got up out the bed and ran out the room into the ensuit bathroom, I hear her throw up and get up to hold her hair back for her. When she finishes she quickly brushes her teeth and gives me a peck on the lips and exits the bathroom to get dressed and I grab a quick shower before I have to leave for work.

When I go down the stairs to the kitchen I hear Brittany humming to herself at the counter and I decide to stand at the door a bit longer and watch as she hums and dances whilst making breakfast and coffee. She turns to go to the fridge and spots me and looks away bashfully, I just grin and go and sit at the breakfast table. She walks over to me and places a coffee in front of me and gives me another kiss before going back to making breakfast. I pick the paper up and read the business section.

"oh Quinn wants me to watch Danni for a while during the afternoon, she has a meeting to go to and Rachel is pretty self-explanatory, keeps going on about the Broadway show she's in and how demanding the rehearsal times are" she explains to me as she breaks my concentration on the news paper, not that I mind id rather speak to her than read about boring business.

"yeah she text me when I got out the shower, do not know why they don't get a sitter or something, they have the money" I say a bit annoyed they are using the fact Brittany isn't at work just now as an excuse to use her as a babysitter at any given moment.

"I don't mind, honestly, I love little Danni, plus it gives me practice for when ours is finally here" she says rubbing her small bump, I can't help but smile at this too, because truth be told I cant wait till the baby is born.

"I suppose its alright then, but I will go all lima heights on their asses if they think they can continue this whenever they want and take advantage of you" I love Quinn and to an extent Berry (or Fabray as she rants about every time I call her Berry) honestly I do, but this kind of feels as though they are taking advantage of Britt and I don't like that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell them no more after this time" she says obviously feeling my annoyance at our friends

"I kind of do, I just want you to be as relaxed as possible and looking after a 2 year old is stressful" I say reasoning why I don't want her to be Quinn and Rachel's permanent babysitter.

"I know, you're a great wife San" she says sitting down across from me at the table, I can't help my chest fill with pride at that statement; I loved when Brittany said those kind of things to me.

"You are too Britt, and you're going to be an amazing mother" I say taking a sip of my coffee which is slightly cold now

"you will be too San" Brittany knows my concerns about how good a mother I will be, before we started the process of trying to get pregnant it was Brittany that was worried how good she would be and after months of convincing how amazing she will be, she is now in mom mode, I however am in something I like to call 'nervous dad mode', i don't want to fail her and am constantly worried if I will drop her when I first hold her or what if she didn't like me what would i do then? Ok now I'm panicking in my own thoughts nice one.. I look at the clock on the wall and noticed I had to leave for work; I said my goodbyes to Britt and set off.

As I sat in my office looking over a new case I was giving I couldn't help but think how lucky I actually had become, I had a great career that I loved, nice house, amazing friends and the best of all those things, Brittany. I was so lucky when she wanted to be my friend, when she wanted to be my girlfriend, when she agreed to be my wife and best of all when she became the mother of my child (well sort of) we started dating in senior year of high school, I was sick and tired of being afraid and took the big step to come out, I was still scared and nervous of reactions from the school, but I had Brittany by my side so I felt safe. After I came out I asked Brittany to go on a date with me which she said yes to and I couldn't have been happier, well apart from on the actual date itself. We went to Breadsticks (surprisingly Brittany's choice, not mine for once) and we went for a walk in the park where I asked Brittany to be my girlfriend which she accepted, I went home on cloud 9 that night. The next day at school Quinn wanted to speak to me and Brittany, I was surprised to say the lease since she hadn't really spoken to us since she went all 'badass' on us and then changed back, she told us she was gay too, I wasn't surprised, I was insulted at the fact she thought after 10 years of friendship I didn't know she was a closeted lesbian (I mean apart from the fact I had, have, awesome gaydar, she was pretty obvious) she then further tried to shock me (which was not happening) by telling me she liked midget... I mean Rachel, again I could have screamed at her for acting as if I didn't already know! anyway long story short, they got set up on a date, which they were (for some reason) pissed about and had a dickey fit at me... then went off and weren't found until glee club that afternoon with smiles plastered to their faces and messy hair... and smudged lipstick.

I was broke out my thoughts by my secretary, Amanda, telling me that there was a phone call on hold from me from a 'Mrs Rachel Berry-Fabray' I could have rolled my eyes but decided against it. I picked up my phone

"What do you want Berry? I'm working" I say irritated she called me at work

"ok first off, a simple 'hello' would be appreciated since its polite, second off its 'Berry-Fabray' I've told you a million times, and third I need a favour" she says in that 'matter of fact' voice she tends to use with me

"Whatever Berry-FABRAY, happy? And depends what you want" I say waiting to hear what she wants

"Contently, and well I sort of need you and Brittany to watch Danielle for the night" she says hesitantly

"Why? Brittany has to watch her just now, why the whole night?" I say wondering what she AND Quinn possible have planned

"Well you see, since having a child Quinn and I has found it hard to have nights to ourselves, and I personally think it's important..."

"OK what have I told you about paragraphs? You could have just said 'me and Quinn want alone time' god I don't need a boring ass explanation why you want to have sex with your Mrs." I say, my head hurting from how fast and how much Rachel speaks, god its like she's on speed.

"not that its any of your business what me and my respective other half get up to in our intimate life but we are not just going to have intercourse tonight, we simply just want a night out without having children worries" she says

"And I really don't want to know about your and Quinn's 'intimate' life, id rather swallow razorblades than listen to that and taint my ears" I say trying to get the image of the midget and Q together outa my head.

"Well that is good to know then, so will you watch Danni tonight?"

"I suppose so, but you so owe me hobbit"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to just do a nice thing for your friends without getting something in return" she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Well, never told ya to have kids now did I?" I retort back

"Whatever, anyway my break is over and I must get back onstage so goodbye and thank you Santana"

"Yeah yeah see ya later" I say unimpressed she took up so much time; I hung up and got back to work.

I got home about 6PM to see Brittany asleep on the sofa; Danni was asleep cuddled beside her. I couldn't help smile at the sight, I imagined her like this with our child, Danni was the spitting image of Quinn, but had the personality of Rachel. My phone beeped and Brittany stirred I cursed at my phone breaking such a beautiful moment but then she smiled at me with her half sleepy smile and I thanked whoever text me.

"Hey your back" she said to me sleepily, I smiled at her cuteness

"Yeah, sorry I'm kind of late, I had to finish off some paper work that Amanda needed help with" I said apologetically, she scoffed at the mention of Amanda, she's always disliked Amanda for some reason.

"Yeah I'm sure she needed lots of help" she said in a sarcastic tone and a roll of the eyes, I was confused why she was acting, almost jealous.

"Yeah anyway don't worry Rachel phoned me and told me about Danni staying the night" I said not bothering to pull her up about the Amanda issue.

"aw good, I was kind of worried she'd not mention it, I knew Quinn wouldn't phone you and I couldn't" she said to me getting up trying not to disturb Danni who was still sleeping

"She interrupted whilst I was working on a case and wouldn't get off the phone but I don't mind" I said a bit annoyed at how long Rachel kept the conversation going

Brittany walked into the kitchen and I followed, she went over to the fridge and got out two bottles of water for us and handed me one whilst I sat at the table, she sat across from me and looked at me.

"What?" I ask after a minute of her intense staring

"Would you quit your job if I asked?" she says as if it's a casual question

"Erm, I'm sorry I don't understand, are you asking me to quit my job?" I say shocked, not knowing how to answer

"no, I was just wondering because I was talking to Quinn earlier and she was talking about how romantic and sweet Rachel was last night when they were planning their night out" she says taking a sip of her water, I just stare at her trying to think of what to say, would I quit my job if she asked? Absolutely, my weakness was Brittany so she just has to ask and it happens.

"well yeah if you wanted me to of course I would, I would just find a new job" I say after thinking of my answer, she looks up from her bottle and looks at me again, this time as if she's trying to read me, she smiles when she realizes I'm being honest.

"Good, well not good because I wouldn't ask that of you because you love your job, that and we need the money obviously" she says starting to choose her words more carefully; I smile at her and then It clicks she says Rachel had said romantic things to Quinn, am I not being romantic enough? Do I need to improve that? I better ask.. But I can't just point blank ask ill have to disguise it into different context

"So… What kind of romantic things did Berry say to Q?" I ask looking at my water bottle

"Oh you know the usual, you look beautiful, I love you then she said she would give up Broadway for Quinn, who would have Rachel of all people would say that to Quinn?" she says with some humour towards the end

That did indeed surprise me, Rachel Berry… well Berry-Fabray would even contemplate giving up Broadway, and I mean she said it to her family but its still a surprise, Quinn certainly did do good picking her. Of course I would give up my career for my family too, even if it meant I had to go into a crappy low paying job to support my family I would still do it. I couldn't help but think how far everyone has come along since high school; we kept in touch with most people. Kurt was fashion designer for Broadway shows, Blaine (who married Kurt) was a music teacher, and Puck was a police officer back in Lima, he and Lauren were currently engaged. Tina and Mike were doctors in LA, Sam was a personal trainer in New York, he had married Mercedes who was currently making an album, Quinn owned her own business, Rachel was (as we know) on Broadway, Brittany was a dance instructor (well was she'll taking time off because of the baby) and I'm a lawyer. Yeah life was good.

"Why that is something, never thought id hear the day Rachel would pick over Broadway" I say giggling

Brittany just smiled and looked down at her hands, something was up but I decided not to question it, we heard a soft cry and knew Danni was awake, Brittany was about to get up but I placed my hand upon hers as if to say 'let me' she smiled gratefully and I exited the kitchen into the living room where the 2 year old was sitting up looking at me from the sofa smiling brightly

"Aunt Tana!" Danni practically shouted, I couldn't help giggle at her enthusiasm

"Hey squirtle" I say affectionately picking her up she snuggled into my embrace and I took her into the kitchen where Brittany was getting Danni some food.

I placed Danni in her high chair we had handy for every time she came up to visit (which was frequent) and kissed the top of her head, sitting back in my previous seat. Brittany gave Danni a plate with what looked like sandwiches and her Sippy cup and left the kitchen to go to our bedroom.

Whilst Danni ate I couldn't help my mind wander again to how strange Brittany was acting, she's been like this ever since the beginning of the pregnancy, now she's 3 months, she's been a little bit distant and can be moody but I just put that down to pregnancy hormones Quinn warned me about since she experienced them personally from both sides of the fence. Ill talk to her tomorrow to see if anything's up, Danni just finished eating and was now silently drinking her juice

"Aunt Tana?" she asked in her innocent tone

"Yes?" I say wondering what she's going to ask

"Where's mommy and mama?" she asks looking a bit dejected

"Well they wanted some grown up time" I say trying not to get the image of them having 'grown up' time stuck in my head again, earlier was bad enough.

"Aww" Danni looks down with a sad face

"Hey what's up squirtle?" I say confused why she looks so sad

"Mommy and mama never want to spend time with me anymore" she says looking like she wants to cry, for a 3 year old her speech is amazing, better than some 5 year old I've spoken to but with a mother like Berry of course she would be an amazing talker. My heartbreaks a little when she says this, it is kind of true not the whole 'not wanting to spend time with her' but they do barely spend time as a family recently, because they're both always working or on business.

"its not that they don't want to spend time with you squirtle its just they're both a little busy with work right now, mommy has to make a new deal for her work and mama has a new show to rehearse for" I say trying to get rid of that sad face adorning her sweet face

"I know but I miss my mommies" she says a single tear falling from her face

"Tell you what, how about I speak to them tomorrow when they come pick you up?" I say

"I don't want them to be angry"

"They won't, they would prefer if they know what's upsetting you squirtle" I tell her hoping to make her feel better, seriously her sad puppy eyes killing me right now

She looks as if she's pondering my idea and slowly turns to look at me and nods, I smile and just then Brittany walks back in, her hairs wet so I assume she went for a shower.

"Hello you two, I'm thinking we go watch little mermaid before bed, sound good?" she says throwing the towel that was in her hand in the laundry basket

"Great idea" I say and turn to Danni who looks as if she's bursting with excitement

"YES!" Danni practically shouts, me and Britt laugh and I pick Danni and head into the living room, Brittany comes in with popcorn and drinks for us, I set Danni down beside Brittany and she automatically snuggles into her lap whilst I set the movie up. I go over to the sofa where the girls are sat in and sit next Danni who puts her feet over my lap and Brittany puts her head on my shoulder I cant help but smile and hope I do this with our future child too.

When the credits of the movie roll, Danni is asleep and Brittany is half way asleep, I pick Danni up in my arms and take her to the guest room where her travel cot was, I kissed her forehead and tucked her in and left the room leaving the door open slightly. I went back downstairs and Brittany was asleep on the sofa, I watch her for a few minutes smiling then pick her up and carry her upstairs and put her to bed. I get dressed into my pyjamas and snuggle in the space beside Brittany and snuggle into the side of her, throwing my arm protectively over her small bump and let sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning I got woken up by someone small jumping on me

"Wake up aunt Tana!" Danni shouted in my face and Brittany laughed watching us play around, I fake groaned annoyance and sat up throwing Danni over her shoulder and standing up walking out the room. She went down the stairs with the giggling girl with Brittany not far behind.

After they eat breakfast the doorbell goes, Santana answers the door to a beaming Rachel and Quinn

"Good morning there Santana I hope Danielle wasn't too much hassle for you and Brittany last night?" Rachel says, seriously how can someone be so cheery in the morning?

"Yeah she was good, as always" I reply, short and simple

"Great thanks again san we really do appreciate it" Quinn says to me smiling

"Whatever" I say back and step aside to allow them in

They walk into the house and into the living room where Danni was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons with Brittany, the little girl jumps off the sofa and runs towards her moms clinging onto Quinn's legs, she was such a mommy's girl and I could tell that kind of pissed Rachel off

"Ahem" Rachel said to Danni who was still hugging Quinn's legs and wouldn't give her a chance to bend down and hug her properly

Danni looked at her as if she just noticed she was there, I smirked knowing Rachel was too absorbed to notice so I didn't get a rant

"Oh sorry mama!" Danni said and turned towards her other mother giving her a hug then turning back towards Quinn holding up her arms to be picked up, immediately snuggling into her neck when she was picked up. Rachel looked dejected but didn't comment on it and walked over to the sofa where Brittany was and gave her a quick hug

"So, have a good night Q?" I ask Quinn winking an eye at her; she blushes and looks down at the floor

"We did thanks" Quinn replies quickly still blushing, I smirk and walk over to the sofa sitting next to Brittany who was speaking to Rachel

"I am just constantly tired now due to this new play, I cant wait to have a couple weeks off so I can spend some time with my family" Rachel said, I just caught the end of the conversation

"Wow Berry actually wants a break from Broadway? Well I never" I say in an overdramatic tone, Rachel glares at me, so does Quinn

"Its Fabray san" Quinn says before Rachel can say anything I can't help roll my eyes at her possessive tone

"Oh I apologize, can't forget that" I say sarcastically

"Santana I would also like to point out you get annoyed when people refer to you as 'Lopez' because you are a pierce now" Rachel says to me, I roll my eyes again and just mutter 'whatever' under my breath, Brittany nudges me in the ribs and I wince in pain.

"Mommy you said we were going to the park today lets go!" Danni shouted from Quinn's arms, at least they're spending time together as a family

"Yeah I remember, coming Rach?" Quinn says reassuring the Danni

"ah yes I almost forgot about our planned family activities" Rachel said standing up from the sofa, Brittany stood up as well I put my hand on her lower back as she almost stumbled backwards, she smiled down at me mouthing 'thanks'

Danni was still in Quinn's arms and I saw a hint of jealousy in Rachel's eyes as Danni snuggled into Quinn's neck, she took Danni off Quinn mumbling something about how uncomfortable Quinn looked, Quinn looked at her confused and I smirked of course HBIC Quinn 'head cheerio' Berry Fabray wouldn't question the Mrs

"Ok you have outstayed your welcome, leave, only Danni is allowed in the house for more than an hour" I say shoving Quinn out, literally I shoved her out my house

"Ok, ok jeez chill we're leaving, thanks again for watching Dan" Quinn says laughing, I shut the door, I love Q don't get me wrong but that woman of hers needs to calm it with the talking.

I turn to Brittany who was standing behind me and smiled and pulled her into a hug, I may be a badass but I loves a cuddle with my wife, we pulled apart and she smiled brightly at me and leaned in to peck my lips.

"I need to go to the dance studio to check everything is in order" she says walking up the stairs, I follow behind her and enter the bedroom along with her

"Alright babe, want me to drive you? I gotta go to the office and finish some paperwork anyways" I say getting dressed

"Yeah that would be great" she says smiling at me and walking into the bathroom

After I dropped Brittany off at the dance studio I headed off to the office, Amanda was waiting outside my office with a coffee for me as usual

"good morning Mrs Pierce here's your coffee and I have those statements you asked for on your desk" she says to me in an overly cheery tone, I wasn't supposed to be in work today but I decided to just get the paperwork over with and plus Brittany's busy today anyway and there was no way I was going to hang out with Q and Berry and their spawn for the day.

"thanks Amanda" I say and walk into my office, pretty sure I saw her check out my ass in the mirror but I'm just gonna ignore that, I mean I am a hot young Latina who's also pretty powerful, but I'm a married woman so there's no way id act upon it.

After about an hour of finishing paperwork Amanda came in with another coffee

"Here is another coffee Mrs Pierce, I know how you get when you've got a ton of paperwork" she says laughing and putting the mug down in front of me, I laugh too cause I do get pretty wound up when I have a load of paperwork.

"Thanks Amanda" I say and turn back to my computer, she doesn't leave and just stands there I can tell she wants to ask something

"Is there something else?" I ask, she looks down at the floor

"I was just wondering if maybe after you'd like to grab some food, maybe a few drinks?" she asks hesitantly, ok I'm quite taken back because she knows I'm married, I mean I talk about Brittany a lot sometimes I don't know I'm actually talking so much about her

"wow I'm flattered but I'm married and nothings gonna change that also we're about to have a baby so the answers no" I say trying not to hurt her feelings, I mean I'm still a bitch but its quite hard to find an assistant that's as good as Amanda so I don't want her quitting

"oh no I meant just as friends I know you're married I just thought since you've been so stressed lately what with the new case and you and your wife planning for a baby I thought it might take the edge off for a few hours" she says getting flustered, I sigh out a breath I felt stupid assuming she wanted me, there was a bit of an awkward silence

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't assuming you were interested in me I just thought cause of the way you asked, I'm sorry" I say, god I feel like Berry talking 10 miles per hour

She giggles "its ok Mrs. Pierce, id be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive but I just wanted to go out with a friend for a little while, I don't have many if I'm honest" she says looking down a little sadly, I cant help but feel bad for her I mean yeah Berry probably felt like this but that was high school, this is adult world

"Ok ill take the offer, I'm nearly done anyway so just give me 30 minutes and ill be done" I say smiling at her, she beams at me and walks out my office.

An hour later me and Amanda were sitting in a café near our work, we had just finished eating and were talking about up coming business when something caught my eye.

"So yeah I think we should move the meeting with Mr Hamilton to…" I saw Rachel sitting quite closely with another man and they were talking quietly to one another. This was odd since Rachel and Quinn were supposed to be off work today to spend time as a family. Of course the worst came to mind and I automatically was about to fly out my seat and beat Berry's ass for even thinking about cheating on Quinn, but instead I decided to be a bitch and interrupt their little 'date' I excused myself from Amanda for a moment and began walking towards Rachel's table.

"S'up Berry, long time no see, oh wait I saw you this morning with your WIFE" I put emphasis on wife, she looked startled

"Oh, Santana wasn't expecting to see you here since you barely ever leave Brittany's side now" she said, for someone caught cheating she was acting a little too natural.

"Ha yeah I mean I love being by my WIFES side ya know? Best part of my day is when I spend time with my PARTNER" I say trying to make her look guilty, the guy beside her hasn't said a word and looks quite intimidated by my presence, as he should since I am Santana fucking Lopez Pierce.

"May I ask you to elaborate why you insist on emphasizing words to describe ones spouse?" she asks me looking confused, I was seriously pissed off now

"ok cut the shit Berry I just caught you with some pretentious snob looking awfully cozy might I add, when Q is at home looking after your spawn when you were supposed to have a day off today to have 'family time'" I rant, the guy looks offended and scared, Rachel looks shocked then realization hit her and she started laughing, what the hell?

"Oh Santana, I don't know whether to laugh at the fact you thought id cheat on Quinn who I would give up everything for in order to make her happy or the fact you thought id cheat on her with this man" she said in between laughter

"Hi I'm Jackson, sorry for misunderstanding in our closeness but I'm her co star in the show she's in, and I am 100% gay like herself" he says in a very (and when I say very I mean very) camp voice he could rival Kurt's feminine voice, and that says something

"Oh… erm well good to know" I say stuttering, I was quite embarrassed. "Why are you here gallivanting with co stars instead of with your family?" I say getting back into bitch mode

"Quinn decided she was taking Danni to see Lion King 3D and since 3D movies can potentially damage my eyes I decided to let them have some quality mother daughter time for a few hours and I asked Jackson here to keep me company til then" she explains, Jackson nodded to me as some sort of confirmation to the story

"aww ok then, well I better go I left my secretary at the table by herself to come over here and go all lima heights on your ass for cheating but misunderstanding" I say Rachel said bye and so did Jackson not forgetting to comment on my shoes before I left, yep definitely gay.

"Sorry about that, misunderstanding" I say to Amada sitting down in my seat again, she nods ands laughs

"So was that like a friend or something?" she asks

"Kind of, remember Quinn?" I ask her, she contemplates for a moment

"the one with the short blonde hair and you threatened to kick her ass if she didn't stop nagging you about something" she asks, I inwardly groan remembering that day, Quinn had came over that day to tell me to stop being a bitch to Rachel and we had a bit of an disagreement which resulted in her pushing me and me throwing her out my office, we never spoke for 3 days til I had lunch with Rachel and apologized for treating her badly.

"Yip that's the one, anyone that was her wife, Rachel, I used to hate her in high school and wasn't the nicest and even when she and Quinn got together I still wasn't the nicest" I say feeling bad for being so horrible to Rachel

"Oh, well at least you seemed ok with each other now" she said smiling

"Yeah, she's really good for Quinn so it makes it easier to tolerate her" I say seriously

"So you've known Quinn and her wife since high school?" she asks me genuinely curious, we haven't really gotten to know each other despite working together for so long

"Yeah, and I've known Rachel since kindergarten and same with Brittany" I say smiling remembering meeting Brittany

"Really you've known Brittany that long? Wow that's a long time" she's says laughing

"Yeah it is, we've known each other for 20 years now" I say

"God I wish I had been with someone that long" she says smiling dreamily, I decide to skip telling her about my 'denial' stage

"Don't worry you'll find someone some day, i was lucky I met my soul mate so young" I say to her smiling like crazy thinking about Brittany

"Yeah well I hope I don't wait too long" she says laughing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we finish drinking our drinks we head out, she gives me an awkward hug which I returned (awkwardly) we say bye and go to our cars. I head off to pick Brittany up from the dance studio when I notice a guy, one of the kid's dads I'm assuming talking to her. He touches her hand and I get out my car as fast as I could.

"Hey babe" I say kissing her straight on the lips as she whipped her head round when she heard my voice

"hey san I was just waiting for ya, this is Nathan, Billy's dad, Nathan this is my wife Santana" she says gesturing to the man, he looked a little older than Britt and I but not by much. He was handsome, but nothing compared to me... Ok so I had a really bad jealous streak. He looked me up and down and had a slight smirk on his face; damn I wish I could smack It off him.

"well hello I'm glad I put Billy in this dance class since there are so many beautiful women around" he said trying to act charming but just coming across as sleazy, seriously didn't he hear Brittany say 'my WIFE'

"Yeah whatever, anyway I was wondering if we get home I could treat ya to dinner?" I say dismissing whatever his face is and turning round to my wife

"That sounds awesome; can we invite Quinn and Rachel? We haven't double dated in a while" she asks bringing out the puppy eyes

"Aw Britt we saw them just today" I feebly protest but I know I've lost when she brings out the pout

"Please? I miss us going out as a group" she says acting all sad and adorable

"fine, but you owe me" I say smirking, I turn to sleazy McGhee and see him smiling like a lunatic as if hearing all secrets about our sex life, jeez seriously I want to slap him in the face

"Well you ladies must be busy so ill leave you to it, bye Brittany" he says winking at Brittany, god he is so lucky he walked away before I punched him in the balls.

I take Brittany's hand and walk her to the car, opening her door and waiting for her to put her seatbelt on before I closed the door and walked to my own side and got in. whilst driving I gave her my phone so she could text Rachel about tonight, secretly I hoped they couldn't make it but of course no such luck and they agreed. When we got home Brittany went for a shower and I had to make a few business calls, I got a text from Amanda thanking me for today and that im a great friend I smile she really is a sweet girl.

Two hours later Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and I are sat in the restaurant with Rachel ranting about god knows what.

"Seriously, shut up" I say blunt, Quinn kicks me under the table and Brittany elbows me in the side

"Can't be nice for more than 10 minutes can ya san?" Quinn says to me, I can tell she's pissed off, not sure if its cause I cut her wife off or because her wife is gonna be pissed and complain I cut her off

"no, no its quite alright Quinn, Santana since I appear to be boring you please you tell us something that's happened recently, oh like your business lunch this afternoon" Rachel says, no idea if she's being serious or sarcastic

"What business lunch?" Brittany says confused because I normally tell her about those sorts of things.

"it wasn't a business lunch, I just went out to lunch with Amanda before I came to pick you up" I say as if its no big deal, Brittany looks kinda pissed which I have no idea why, then I remember she hates Amanda and mentally kick myself for telling her and remind myself to strangle Rachel later.

"oh well apologies I thought it was for business but then again you did come over to my table, guns blazing because you thought I was cheating on Quinn" Rachel says

"Wait you thought Rachel was cheating on me? With that dude she went to lunch with? Who is gayer than the four of us together?" Quinn says in disbelief; how my gaydar that I rant about never picked up on him ill never know

"well when you see your best friends wife sitting closely with another man, you do tend to get a little suspicious" I say in defense, Quinn looks as if she's about to burst out laughing but refrains when our dinner comes, I turn to look at Brittany and notice she looks sad and hasn't said anything since we talked about me and Amanda going to lunch.

After we finish dinner we say goodbye to Quinn and Rachel and walk to the car, Brittany had barley said anything during dinner so I took the privacy in the car to start a conversation

"Hey Britt? Why were you so quiet during dinner?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road but placing my free hand to rest on hers, I hear her sigh

"Why didn't you tell me you went to lunch with Amanda?" she asks in a frustrated tone, I know I'm in trouble

"I just didn't think it mattered if I was or not" I say with a shrug

"so you don't think it mattered if your wife knew you went to lunch with another women?" she says her tone getting sharper

"she's a colleague, we aren't cheating together, we went to lunch nothing else and even then we were talking about business before Rachel made her annoying presence be known" I say, I turn to glance at Brittany and she has her head turned looking out the window

"you know how I feel about Amanda so yeah I would have liked to know, I didn't say you were cheating but that still doesn't take away from the fact she flirts with you right in front of me and then puts on the 'I'm the nice innocent assistant' act" she rants, ok maybe I should have just told her

"She does not flirt with me, that's just the way she acts" I say defending her

"So she acts like a slut?" Brittany retorts, wow pregnancy has made her really bitchy

"Look I'm not having an argument with you because you're tiered and hormonal" I say trying to get away from the conversation

"Fine" she huffs and turns to look out the window again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the tension had somewhat lifted from the previous night which I was thankful for we sat in a comfortable silence during breakfast before I kissed Brittany and left for work.

I had been in work for about 4 hours before Quinn came waltzing into my office, seriously what the fuck?

"Erm ya know just cause you're my friend doesn't mean you can just walk in here whenever you choose" I say continuing to type

"You walk into my office or walk into Rachel's dressing room" she says sitting across from me

"oh my god that was one time and you were both at least decently dressed" I say defensively, I may or may not have walked into Rachel's dressing room whilst her and Quinn were having a heated make out session, never been able to burn that image out my head.

"Yeah yeah" she says waving me off; I sit and wait for her to continue

"Not to be rude... Well actually yeah to be rude, why the hells are you in my office? Or are you just gonna sit there watching me work?" I say bluntly

"What cant a girl come visit her friend at work?" she says trying to be innocent, there isn't anything innocent about Quinn

"Not when said friend seen you multiple times yesterday, no."

"Ok, ok so yeah I am here for something" she says in a more serious tone

"What like legal advice or something?" I ask getting into lawyer mode

"No. relationship advice" she says as if it's obvious

"You want relationship advice from me? Me? Who has been married just as long as you, me who has a much less annoying wife than you?" I ask, she rolls her eyes at the last part

"Yes, but I want you to take it seriously and no slagging off Rachel" she says seriously again

"Not promising anything but ok go ahead" I say sitting back in my chair waiting for Quinn to continue

"Ok… I want another baby but don't know how to bring it up with Rachel and we haven't even discussed about having more kids before and she's been doing so well with the show I doubt she even wants to have another kid but I do and I'm even willing to carry the baby this time" she says in one breathe, seriously what is it with Berry-Fabray women and their need for paragraphs and fast speaking? I hesitate to answer, more because I'm trying to process everything she just said

"Ok erm well, the simplest solution to your predicament is to just come out with it to Frodo, ya know like ripping off a band aid" I say, she frowns at the nickname but ignores it and contemplates my advice

"But what if she says no? I don't want to be left disappointed when she says no" she says, seriously what happened to the Quinn in high school?

"But then if you don't ask you're gonna be disappointed anyway because you still won't have another kid, can I ask what's brought this need for another kid anyway?" I say confused why she even wants another one, she looks at me as if I'm dumb

"Have you seemed to forget that your wife is pregnant?" she says as if that was obvious

"Wait so you want another kid because Britt's pregnant?" I ask her, then I remember the discussion me and Danni had a couple nights ago about her moms not spending much time with her

"Well yeah I mean I've always wanted more than one kid but I don't want a massive age gap between them ya know?" she says

"Ok so I'm gonna just say this, Danni was kinda upset the other day when she was staying with us" I say, Quinn looks shocked

"What about?" she almost shouts looking concerned

"calm down, she was upset at the fact you and Rachel were always busy and barley spending any time with her and was scared to bring it so I said id say to you" I say shrugging, Quinn looks at me hurt I can tell this has upset her

"Oh god I didn't even think, we have been so busy these last few months" she says to me truthfully

"I just thought id bring it up just now since you're wanting another baby, my real advice is, take some time off work and spend it with Danni before telling Rachel you want another baby" I say giving my truthful advice

"Yeah you're right San" she says and stands up to give me a hug

"Touch me and ill kick your ass" I say seriously to her, she came to me as a visitor, ill treat her like a visitor and trust me when I say the visitors certainly don't hug me

She backs off knowing I'm not kidding and says thanks again and walks out the office waving at me.

A few hours later and Amanda comes in offering me coffee which I thankfully accept,

"So I just wanted to say thank you for going to lunch with me yesterday, and you really didn't have to pay" she says pouring my coffee

"Nonsense, you ordered a salad it wasn't going to break my bank balance, oh and don't mention it" I say smiling at her then proceeding with my typing, god I've been typing all day. I decide to take a 5 minute break, Amanda sits across from me

"I have to admit, your wife is pretty lucky" Amanda says to me taking a sip of her own drink

"Oh whys that?" I ask, my ego growing bigger, as if it could

"Well she's married to a really successful lawyer who makes great money, said lawyer is completely doted on her and she is about to have a family with this lawyer" she says smiling at me

"well this lawyer is the lucky one, trust me on this one" I say laughing at the fact she thinks Brittany's the lucky one, deep down everyone knows I'm the lucky one

"you give yourself way too little credit San" she says winking at me, ok so that was a little more flirtatious than Britt would like but I choose to ignore it and laugh and shake my head

Another hour passes and I decide to leave the little paper left to do tomorrow, I grab my coat and say goodbye to Amanda.

When I arrive home and find Brittany in the living room watching TV, I take off my jacket and place it on the arm of the sofa and sit down next to her. She turns round and smiles at me before leaning in to kiss me, I smile into the kiss and wrap her in a hug, pulling her down to lie with me, she sighs contently as I nuzzle her neck and place a kiss every so often.

"I missed you today San" she says rubbing her check on mine, I smile and kiss her check in return

"I missed you too Britt, and this little one here" I say as I gently rub her stomach, she's only 3 months so she isn't showing all that much. We stay in that position for a while longer, her head buried into my neck and me gently stroking her stomach. After what seems like hours Brittany stands up pulling me with her. We walk to the kitchen, my arm wrapped around her waist and she sits me down and puts something into the oven, I had completely forgot about eating just being content lying down with Britt but I have to admit I am hungry. She sits down across from me and just smiles at me.

"What?" I ask after a few moments of just staring at each other

"Nothing, you just look awesome today, not to mention hot" she says back winking at me, I smile bashfully and blush

"Thanks, I must say you don't look too bad yourself" I say back winking back her, we laugh and the timer on the oven goes and she stands up and prepares some dinner for me.


	5. Chapter 5

hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted the story :)

KG

* * *

Chapter 5

I'm sitting in my office looking over files for the latest case I've taken on and could not be more bored out my mind if I tried, I wish I could just go home right now and cuddle up to Brittany the rest of the day but I know my boss will probably have a bitch fit at me if I do. Britt is now 5 months and is finally starting to show, slightly but now she looks a bit rounder in the stomach area and is positively glowing, I've never seen her more beautiful and I thought that would have been impossible.

Amanda walked in a few hours later and I had just finished reading the files (finally) she smiled at me and set a cup of coffee in front of me, we had certainly grown closer as friends through the last couple of months and if I'm honest its nice to have friends outside of the glee club circle, don't get me wrong I love those guys (not that I would admit that to them) but its nice to be able to talk to someone you know wont repeat to one of the others.

"We should go for real drinks sometime, Santana" Amanda says breaking me out of my thought process, I hadn't even noticed she sat down.

"oh yeah that sounds good, I could ask Brittany to come even though she cant drink obviously cause she's pregnant but she doesn't need alcohol to have a good time and I could ask Quinn and by default Rachel" I say pretending I don't want Rachel to go, truth is Rachel and I probably have the most fun together when we have had a drink.

"Yeah sure" she says smiling, I couldn't help notice her smile from before falter but I didn't comment.

We sit in a semi-comfortable silence sipping our coffee whilst I look over a file again to ensure I retained the information properly, my phone chimes indicating I have text and I sigh when I realize it isn't from Brittany who I hoped it was from, but from Quinn.

You, me, Britt and Rach drinks tonight. Q

It was a statement, the nerve of this bitch thinking I want to spend my night drinking with her and her garden gnome. Wait I was just talking about having drinks 5 minutes ago.

"Amanda, Quinn just text me and we're having drinks tonight together, would you like to come?" I ask, she grins wide

What time and where? Also I'm bringing a friend. S

7, our house and that's fine, who? Q

K. and Amanda, my assistant. S

Your assistant? Brittany will not be happy about that. Q

She'll be fine. S

Good luck telling her then. Q

Whatever. Later bitch. S

See ya at 7 Satan. Q

I'm tempted to text back abuse but I control myself and put my phone in my blazer pocket, what does Quinn know, Brittany likes everyone eventually, she did hate Rachel in high school or does Quinn choose to forget that? Britt will love Amanda before the night is finished, that's just the kind of person she is.

"Ok so meet at my house at about 6.30 tonight, ok?" I say to Amanda, she nodded enthusiastically and then stood from the chair, gathered our coffee cups and walked out my office. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I sigh about to tell Quinn to piss off and stop texting me at work but I smile when I see who the text is from

Britt-Britt

Hey San! Just wanted to send you a text to tell you that I luv u and we miss u and can't wait til u get home! Love you! Xxxx B

I smile like a fool and my heart melts at how cute Brittany actually is, I re-read the text and tear up a little at the "we miss u" bit cause I know she's talking about the baby and I cant wait til the baby is born and we're moms.

Hi Britt, that text has just made my boring day a whole lot better, I love and miss you both too and I wont be too long getting home, love you xxxx S

I finish, or at least attempt to finish the work I had been given today. Honestly I love my job but there is so much paperwork it isn't funny. I pack up my things on my desk, close off my laptop and walk out my office locking the door behind me. I say bye to Amanda and remind her the time and place we're meeting which she nods and beams a smile at me.

When I get home Brittany was already getting dressed for our night at the Berry-Fabray's, she's wearing casual jeans and t-shirt but still looks like the most beautiful person on the planet. There's something about her, a certain glow since the pregnancy that has just made her even more beautiful, I didn't even think that was possible but of course it is. I walk over to her whilst she does her make up looking into our mirror and kiss her check, hugging her from behind. She looks at me through the mirror smiling back. She turns and I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. The height difference barely noticeable since I'm still wearing heels.

"you're home early" she says with a smirk, I lean in and kiss the tip of her nose, she scrunches up her face as I do this.

"That I am, I couldn't bare anymore paperwork when I could be home with you" I say winking at her

She hugs me close to her, nuzzling her nose into my hair as I nuzzle her neck. We stay like this for a few moments when we hear the phone ring. Grumbling I break out of our embrace and walk over the phone.

"What?" I say harshly, not caring who was on the other line for interrupting my cuddle time.

"Yeah hey I'm wondering if I could speak to Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" the manly voice on the other end says

"Who's asking?" I say wondering what this, what im assuming is a guy, wants

"This is Nathan Milligan, my son Billy is in her dance class" he says, why the hell is sleazy McGhee phoning for my wife? If he has something to ask about dance cant he wait til next class to ask?

"San, who's that?" Brittany's voice rings through the house, breaking me out of my thoughts

"It's sleazy… I mean Billy's dad, Nathan, he wants to speak to you about something" I say, she looks at me confused for a moment but then takes the phone from my hand.

"Hello?" she says hesitantly "no this isn't a bad time to talk, what's the matter?" she asks still confused to why he's phoning her.

I try to listen to what he's saying because Brittany's face just looks more confused by the second. I stop trying to listen and go to get myself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I'm happily married and you've even met my wife, so no I don't want to get dinner sometime" Brittany's words make me choke mid sip, did that asshole just ask my WIFE out? When he has already freaking met me? Wait til I get my hands on him! I walk out into the hall again to see Brittany putting the phone down.

"Did he seriously ask you out on a date? Despite knowing you're married? What even is that?" I say loudly, beyond pissed off.

"honey calm down, yeah he asked if I wanted to grab dinner sometime and talked about how great I am with kids and how he wished his last wife was like me, but of course I turned him down, I mean, I'm wearing a wedding ring for reason" she says to me, I instantly calm but I'm still pissed off at sleazy McGhee.

"I know you turned him down but its still the fact he did that even though he knows you're married" I say, did this guy respect any boundaries?

"Well I guess some people are just like that I guess. Anyway, where were we?" Brittany said to me, smirking. I let the subject go and wrap my arms around her waist again.

"I think we were just about to get our mack on" I say smirking back at her. I lean in to kiss her when she turns away and runs to the bathroom. Morning sickness, ah of course yet another cockblock. I rush to the bathroom and hold Brittany's hair back and rub her back.

"Why do they call it morning sickness again? It's evening time." Brittany says as she attempts to stand. She moves herself to the sink with me supporting her back. She starts brushing her teeth while I continue rubbing her back, I don't like the downside of the pregnancy being Britt being uncomfortable but it'll be worth it in the end when we finally have our baby. After she spits out the mouthwash, I clean her face with a washcloth to cool her down.

"There all better, so we better get dressed and head out or Berry will have a fit.. again." I say to her, she giggles and hugs me again. I check my watch when we part and notice its 6 o'clock which means we have to hurry, oh yeah I've forgotten to mention Amanda will be joining us and will be here in an hour. Shit, Britt is not gonna be happy.

We walk out of the bathroom and towards our room. I decide to wear something casual, jeans and a shirt. Britt decides casual as well wearing leggings and a long top. I'm just finished doing my make up quickly when I hear the doorbell, I'm almost down the stairs when Brittany answers the door, crap, I forgot she was down stairs already. She opens the door to Amanda who looks shocked to who answered the door and kinda scared.

"Can I help you?" I hear Brittany ask; oh I can tell she is not happy

"Erm well Santana invited me to go for a couple of drinks with you and your friends, didn't she tell you?" Amanda says as sweetly as possible, ok I can tell im in trouble.

"No. she didn't mention it, did you Santana?" yip I am most definitely in trouble

"heh, well you see darling, I was just about to when the phone went and then again before you threw up, but trust me I was going to tell you" I say, in honesty I wasn't going to tell her either of those times, I was distracted by other things than telling her Amanda would be joining us and now I'm regretting it. Brittany moves out of the way and I make a gesture for Amanda to come in, she walks hesitantly in whilst Brittany storms by me and up the stairs.

"Well I can tell Brittany doesn't like me." Amanda says breaking the awkward silence, there wasn't really much for me to say or to defend the way Brittany acted towards Amanda, they were pretty clear that she wasn't overly fond of her.

"She just doesn't know you yet, Britt likes everyone eventually so you'll be fine" I say trying to reassure her and myself.

"Yeah not so sure about that one. I can go if you want, wouldn't be a fun night if there's going to be tension between me and your wife." Amanda said walking towards the front door, I felt bad that Brittany had clearly upset Amanda, but did I really want my wife pissed at me the whole night and cause even more tension? I must be crazy but I don't want this to affect my good friendship with Amanda, I've never gotten on with a colleague so well.

"Wait Amanda you don't have to leave, ill go talk to Brittany, I'm sure its just baby hormones" I say stopping her before she opened the door, she stops and turns and smiles at me.

"ok San, but seriously if she isn't ok with me going then ill just go home I don't want more tension" Amanda said to me and she walks into the living room again and sits on the sofa.

* * *

chapter 6 probably won't be up until sometime next week since i've got my last exam on Friday sorry guys

KG


End file.
